


Связанные

by allla5960



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они засыпают втроем. Монти чувствует, как Октавия закидывает на них обоих свои длинные ноги, а Джаспер тяжело сопит ему в ухо. Ему невероятно тепло, словно под двумя одеялами сразу, и Монти осторожно гладит Октавию по немытым волосам и трется носом о жилетку Джаса, проваливаясь в сон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Связанные

**Author's Note:**

> Монти-центрик; пре-слэш. гет, скорее всего, тоже пре; ООС — греби лопатой.   
> невычитано от слова "совсем".

— Мерфи собирается убить Джаспера! — крик Октавии похож на крик птиц, что летают между вершин деревьев, растущих в лагере: обеспокоенный, короткий, резкий. 

Монти живо перепрыгивает железные балки, сбивая браслеты, которые Октавия выгребла сегодня из пепла костра, и хлопает люком, что есть силы. Он падает коленями на далеко не ровный люк, буквально вдавливая ладони в холодный металл и расцарапывая подушечки пальцев. Октавия чем-то громко скрипит и бросает прямо на его руки стальное бревно. Это больно, но крики разъяренного Мерфи, доносящиеся снизу, и сильные удары, сотрясающие люк с другой стороны, заставляют забыть о боли и быстрее, быстрее прилаживать палку к крышке люка. 

Это все равно не выглядит надежно, хотя Мерфи уже оставил идею пробраться наверх, но Монти и Октавия сидят вдвоем на люке, перекинув ноги через балку. Их руки крепко-накрепко сцеплены в замок и с каждым новым стоном Джаспера Октавия лишь сильнее сжимает пальцы Монти. 

К утру возвращаются Финн и Кларк. Октавия отодвигает в сторону всю презрительность к Принцессе, и едва не толкает ее к Джасперу, понимая, что, если не поможет Гриффин, не поможет никто. 

Монти сидит чуть дальше и даже не думает помогать. Не потому что не хочет, совсем нет. Просто не выходит у него ровно держать миску с треклятым чаем и смотреть, как лучший друг все ещё колеблется умирать или жить. У Октавии получается держать чашку у губ Джаспера, да ещё и приговаривать что-то о том, что он выкарабкается. Она изредка кидает взгляды за плечо, на Монти, и посылает ему ободряющую улыбку, которую он ловит вместе с новой, несоразмерно большой с предыдущими, порцией кислорода. 

В конце концов, Джаспер вновь улыбается и шутит, правда охает от боли, когда Монти слишком крепко сжимает его в объятиях, но это не так уж и важно, честно говоря. Главное, что дыры в груди у него больше нет, а остальное уже второстепенно. 

Монти почти не выходит из капсулы, постоянно пытаясь провести связь с “Ковчегом”. Кларк время от времени говорит ему, что если у них не получится установить связь с людьми, то им самим придется выживать на Земле. Она говорит много пугающих вещей о том, что им придется создавать свое общество, свой город, свою страну и вообще заново населять Землю. И он, Монти, единственный с мозгами, и что потерять его они не могут, иначе точно сдохнут. Ее слова похожи на сценарий придурковатого фильма об Апокалипсисе, но Монти лишь дергает уголком губ и вспоминает, что был далеко не лучшим учеником, предпочитая курить травку, нежели заниматься ботаникой. 

Когда Монти наконец выбирается из капсулы, потому что Октавия и Джаспер ушли в лес и предупредили, чтобы за ужином он спустился сам, то ему кажется, что солнце светит слишком ярко. Хотя в общем-то уже вечер, но глаза, привыкшие к полумраку и искусственному освещению “дневных” ламп, не желают привыкать к естественном свету. 

Он морщится, осоловело моргает и идет к костру, чтобы взять кусок чего-нибудь съедобного. Его тощую руку перехватывает чья-то грубая, сильная ладонь, сминающая рукав, словно фантик. 

— На еду надо зарабатывать, неудачник, — говорит ему парень, сверкая дикими глазами. И, откровенно говоря, Монти не знает откуда у него берутся силы выдохнуть в ответ вопрос: 

— Каким образом? 

Парень мерзко ухмыляется и недовольно щурится от слишком правильной речи Монти, который хотя бы английский не прогуливал в свое время.

— Дерись. Выиграешь — пожрешь, — он толкает Монти в плечо, и тот отлетает на добрых метра два. Ему под ноги падает нож, сделанный из обломков капсулы, и Монти пораженно смотрит на самодельное оружие, предложенное ему. 

— Кто пойдет с ним? — громогласный крик парня разрывает ему барабанные перепонки, а рев толпы вообще лишает слуха. 

Он теряется в звуках и думает, что так все и должно было закончится, именно так и никак иначе. Он слабый и не выживет здесь; не вы-жи-вет. 

— Тронешь его, и я оторву твою блядскую голову и буду пинать ее до границы с землянами, ты понял меня, ублюдок? — рядом раздается хладнокровный голос Октавиии, который разрывает фоновый шум, смешанный из свиста, криков и прочего галдежа. 

Монти видит, как Блэк шагает вперед, буквально заслоняя его плечом. Она откидывает волосы на спину и поднимает в руках арбалет. Самый настоящий, мать его, арбалет! 

С другой стороны молчаливо вырастает Джаспер, у котрого в пальцах шесть дротиков. А может и больше, только у Монти все троится в глазах. Единственное, что он понимает, что Джас на его стороне и они с Октавией перебьют всех этих жалких недо преступников, если они посягнут на него, Монти. 

Парень, что заставлял его драться за еду, с опаской отходит назад, кидая в их сторону добрый кусок жареного мяса. Такого куска хватит на пятерых, хоть он и немного измазан в грязи. 

Октавия и Джаспер, оглядываясь, отводят его обратно в капсулу, тщательно запирая люк. Они смеются, словно ничего не произошло, и аккуратно делят еду, будто незаметно откладывая лучшие кусочки Монти. 

Монти решает, что глупо заострять на произошедшем внимание, и просто просит их показать оружие. Оба мнутся сначала, но потом он обещает усовершенствовать и арбалет, и дротики, и Октавия первая протягивает ему оружие. 

Он возится с этим хламом весь вечер, удивляясь, как с этим можно хоть что-то делать, не то что убивать. К утру, у Монти на руках есть почти автоматический арбалет с колчаном в девять стрел и накрепко спаянные, отбалансированные дротики, которые не смогут развалиться, не долетев до цели. 

— Как? — округляет глаза Октавия, и Монти пожимает плечами, указывая подбородком на “мертвые” браслеты, которые он расплавил над огнем. 

Джаспер с силой сжимает его плечо, обнимая одной рукой, а Октавия крепко целует в щеку. Они так и сидят втроем, пока Монти рассказывает о том, что за эту неделю вспомнил все о чем лишь читал в школе. Он рассказывает о многом: о том, как определить стороны света; о том как из собранных ими яблок выжать сок, а потом забродить и сделать крепленое вино; о том, что на определенной глубине в этих местах можно найти каолиновую глину, из которой можно слепить посуду или даже игрушки-свистульки. 

Они засыпают втроем. Монти чувствует, как Октавия закидывает на них обоих свои длинные ноги, а Джаспер тяжело сопит ему в ухо. Ему невероятно тепло, словно под двумя одеялами сразу, и Монти осторожно гладит Октавию по немытым волосам и трется носом о жилетку Джаса, проваливаясь в сон. 

Джаспер и Октавия единственные, кто к нему приходит, не считая Кларк с ее неизменно пугающими проповедями. Финн изредка заглядывает к нему, но едва произносит пару слов, Беллами так же лишь просовывает голову в люк, чтобы убедиться, что с сестрой все в порядке, и тяжело спрыгивает с лестницы. 

Джас рассказывает, что там, снаружи, назревает какая-то революция. Октавия болтает ногами и грустно подтверждает это, играясь с дротиками Джаспера. Кажется, Беллами не в состоянии удержать эту толпу преступников. 

— И вы думаете в это вмешиваться? — будто мимоходом спрашивает Монти, раскручивая очередной браслет, однако по его напряженной спине можно понять, что ответ ему дико важен. 

— Нам наплевать, — откровенно говорит Октавия, и Джаспер добавляет: 

— Я, Октавия и ты. Всех остальных — на девятый круг Ада. 

Губы Октавии кривятся в усмешке, Монти показывает им большой палец, а Джаспер лишь пожимает плечами, ведь он всего лишь сказал то, о чем думали все. 

Впрочем, благодаря Беллами, Октавия и Джаспер попадают на первый ряд представления в повешаньи Мерфи. И когда Октавия рвется, чтобы помешать, Джаспер заслоняет ее, втыкая дротик в ключицу обидчику. Ему от этого не становится особо больно, и он с силой бьет лбом в его нос. Октавия готова разразится проклятьями и, к чертовой матери, разодрать глотку этому идиоту, не обращая внимания ни на суматоху с Мерфи, ни на Джаспера, что лежит на земле. 

Лиана с тяжелым грузом сбивает с ног незадачливого врага, и Монти салютует Октавии с невысокой скалы. Она едва заметно улыбается и с силой бьет в живот покалеченного нападавшего, с удовольствием ругаясь. 

Джаспер поднимается на локтях и громко смеется на то, как Октавия буквально ногами забивает парня. Никто даже не думает лезть. Толпа молча смотрит на разъяренную Блэк, истерично смеющегося Джаспера и Монти, который болтает ногами, сидя на скале между деревьев. 

— Команда Блэк энд ЭмДжи — один, все остальные — ноль! — кричит Октавия и протягивает Монти пластиковый пакет с отбродившим соком. Когда она впервые его принесла, оба парня, словно по команде, разинули рты, но Блэк лишь сказала, что умеет выделять полезную информацию. 

Они вновь спят в верхнем отсеке, в капсуле, свернувшись в удобный клубок. Закинув друг на друга ноги, сплетя руки и перемешав запахи тел в один, общий. 

Однажды, когда Кларк приходит с новой порцией предупреждений, Монти говорит ей, что может создать связь с “Ковчегом”. Все недоверчиво радуются. Все, кто в курсе ситуации, конечно. И Джаспер осторожно втыкает штекер в разъем, удачно сжигая все платы системы. 

Кларк бледнеет и уходит. Она сейчас больше всего походит на недовольную принцессу, едва сдерживаемую рамками этикета. Финн следует за ней. 

— Я, наверно, проклят, ребят. Вы лучше скиньте меня с обрыва, а? — бормочет Джаспер, подтягивая колени к подбородку. Он вскидывает на них взгляд, и они оба отмечают его красные глаза. Джаспер, конечно, не рыдает, но явно близок к тому, чтобы сорваться в банальную истерику. 

— Ты не проклят, — говорит ему Монти и треплет за волосы, утыкаясь подбородком в ямку его плеча. 

— Мы любим тебя, — вторит ему Октавия и неловко целует в уголок рта, переплетая пальцы с пальцами Монти, что лежат на плече Джаспера. 

— Мы любим тебя, — кивает Монти и ведет кончиком носа по щеке Джаспера. 

Сон Джаса в эту ночь спокойный и размеренный. Монти в этом точно уверен: он знает, каково спать в центре. 

Поддержка друг друга — главный залог того, что они выживут. 

Ну, а все остальные... На девятый круг Ада.


End file.
